1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amine-containing derivatives of dihydro-1,3,5-triazine which are useful in the treatment of pathological conditions associated with the insulin-resistance syndrome.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amine-containing derivatives of dihydro-1,3,5-triazine having hypoglycaemic properties have been described in JP-A-73 64 088 and JP-A-79 14 986.